Sakura's pet problems
by Geekoness
Summary: After a hard breakup with her boyfriend, Sakura has no one but her fox to comfort her, thats when it all begain. The the second her fox started to talk to her. Soon after she finds her self more of a pet person then she though! SakuMulti
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Sakura…but you're just too clingy. I don't think this relationship is going to work." He said as he looked at me with his cold black eyes, showing no signs of emotion. As if he didn't care at all that he just broke my heart into a thousand pieces.

"B-but, I.. I mean, what about…" I mumbled, trying to say something to stop him. Though I couldn't get out a real sentence, due to the fact my head spinning, and my eyes were stinging wishing nothing more than to let my salty tears fall down my burning checks. This was all happening way to fast for me to handle.

"Sorry." He sighed looking at me from my white door frame as he gave me his last goodbye."Hope we can still be friends." He muttered as he shut the door and walked out of my life.

The second he closed the door I dropped to my knees and cried. I had really thought that he was the **"one" **and then just as I felt myself falling even more in love with him, he broke it off. Never before had I felt so heartbroken. I mean we had dated for 3 whole years! Then he went and ended it in just a few seconds.

As tears fell from my eyes and stung my cheeks, I soon felt my loving fox Naruto nuzzle my arm lovingly, showing me he wanted to help. I sniffed as I looked over at him, he slightly whimpered looking at me as if showing me he felt my pain. I then grabbed him in my arms and cried into his orange fluffy fur.

He was right all along. He had always hated _him_. The whole 3 years we were together he always growled whenever he came over, even nipped at his hands when hetried to pet him. I guess he knew all along, he was going to break my heart in the end.

"Oh Naruto! I can't believe he broke up with me!" I cried to him as he lifted his head up and let it rest on my cheek. It was as if he was trying to hug me, in his own way. "I really thought things were going good. Oh Naruto! I wish you could talk to me. I wish you were a human. I know you would always love me!" I muttered crying harder into his soft fur.

"Hey don't cry Sakura! He was a jerk anyways! I mean really couldn't you smell that other female on his skin! He was cheating on you! It wasn't your fault! Anyways who needs him when you have me! Like you said right?" A voice muttered into my ear as I hugged Naruto closer to me.

"Right I'll always have you Naruto." I murmured into his fur, before it hit me.

**Fox's can't talk**.

My head then popped up and away from his fur, as I quickly scanned the room for who ever had said that.

"Who's there! Who said that?" I yelled out into my empty apartment. "You better come out before I- I find you! I'll hurt you so bad for breaking into my house and trying to trick me!"

"What are you talking about? It's me? Your loving fox Naruto!"

My eyes widened as I looked down at my fox as he stared put at me wide eyed.

"N-Naruto? Y-you talked? Am I going c-crazy? Oh my god! I've finally lost it! My fox is talking to me!" I stuttered, slightly laughing at myself. This break up was so bad I actually lost my mind!

"Your not crazy Sakura" Naruto said as she slightly shook his head.

"Then why are you talking to me? I mean last time I checked you've never spoken to me before! Right? I mean last time I checked a fox can't speak!" I argued with him slightly sighing. And now I was fighring with my **pet **fox over my sanity. I was right, I had lost my mind!

"You've never needed me like this before." He said before he licked my tears from my cheeks. "I just can't stand seeing you so sad! And you said it yourself! It would be better if I could talk to you!"

"Wow. So this is really happening?" I asked dumb found, still half thinking that in a second I would wake up and be in my bed with out a worry about talking foxes, or getting dumped.

"Yeah! You believe me right?" He asked looking up at me with his big blue fox eyes.

"I honestly don't even know anymore." I laughed out loud, not sure what was happening or what I should be thinking.

"Naruto! You're so dumb! Did you really just do what I thought you did! Please Naruto! Tell me you didn't JUST tell her that you can talk did you?" Another voice called from across the room, with panic and annoyance in its voice.

"She needs me! You heard her right! I can't just sit here and watch her cry like that! I had too!" Naruto argued with the voice as he climbed off my lap and over to the voice.

Curiosity taking the best of me I let myself turn around just in time to see a small mouse yell over to my 'talking fox'.

"You just ruined everything! I hope you know that!"

Now, I wasn't sure if it was the fact, a mouse just yelled at my fox, or the fact my fox was talking to me, or even the fact that my boyfriend that I was in love with just broke my heart. Who knows! Maybe it was a combo of all of the above! All I knew was the second that mouse spoke, I fell over from sitting on my knees, to the hard floor cold and blacked out.

Something told me, things were about to get pretty strange.

* * *

**A very small note from Geekoness: **

**Haha! I know, I know this sucks! Forgive me. I also know I should be working on LWCAF but I had this idea and HAD to write it. *Laughs* though I don't know how far I'll go with it. Maybe I'll post a new chapter to it after I update my other story. =] **

**Other than that… HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HOPE YOU HAVE TONS OF FUN THIS CHRISTMAS!**

**Oh and let me know why you guys think on the story! **

**-G**


	2. Note

**Hey Guys!**

So just got a review on one of my stories today and I know and I've seen a few in the past on other stories asking me to update, so ive been meaning to do something to at least to let you guys know what's going on

So I know its been a year [or 2 that is] and I just might update something for you guys cause I feel bad for not doing anything orz. But if I don't I'm sorry and all your reviews really did make me smile and ive read all of them and hnnngh! I don't deserve them, I'm such a bad writer! Gah!

So stay tuned! I hope to do something soon maybe!


End file.
